


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is 25 when the colors start fading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else but can be read alone. Title from the song You Are My Sunshine, the Carly Simon version (like, they're the same lyrics in all versions but her version was the one I was thinking about cause it's super sad sounding)

Mickey is 25 when the colors start fading.

He doesn't even notice at first. The way reds aren't as vibrant and blue's aren't as soft. Even the sun is dimmer. But when he does notice it hits him like a ton of bricks.

For 10 years Mickey's world had been bright, colorful, and filled with love. Sure, him and Ian had their ups and downs, but the colors had never faded before. Mickey had been 15 when he had first met Ian, and his black and white world had started coloring. And the colors had never diminished since then.

"Hey Ian," Mickey starts slowly, not really wanting to have this conversation. "Are we... good?"

Ian looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow "Yeah, why?" and Mickey doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even know what the fading colors _mean!_ All his internet research had said was that a complete disappearance of colors, like a world going back to black and white, meant that your soul mate had died. But it didn't say anything about fading colors.

"My colors, I mean the colors I see... They're fading." Mickey finishes his sentence by flicking his eyes towards the floor and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Maybe it's his fault the colors are fading.

But then Ian is smiling at him, all sunny and beautiful, murmuring "Don't worry about it" and pulling Mickey down for a chaste kiss.

\------

Barely three weeks later, the colors are almost all gone. All that's left is the red of Ian's hair and the yellow of the sun. But whenever he asks Ian about it, Ian shuts him up with a kiss and a promise that everything will be alright.

But then Ian's hair goes from red to gray and Mickey freaks out. "It's not okay, Ian! Something is seriously wrong!" He yells at a calm Ian as he paces their bedroom.

Ian's sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands between his knees "Mickey, quiet down, you're going to wake the neighbors." He advises tiredly, lifting a hand to scrub at his hair.

"Good! Maybe one of them can tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Ian stands and grabs Mickey's shoulders, forcing him to stop pacing "Mickey, Mick, would you look at me?" And Mickey really rather wouldn't. Ever since the colors started fading, and then disappearing altogether, it was getting harder and harder for Mickey to look at Ian without his stomach turning. Because when he does look, he no longer see's the green eyes and pink lips. "I love you, okay? That's all that matters."

Mickey takes a deep breath and nods to himself, "That's all that matters." and when they lay down in bed together that night, Ian's arm draped over Mickey's waist, Mickey can't help but pull Ian's hand up to his mouth and whisper "I love you" against the white skin.

\------

It's the next day when Mickey gets a phone call from the hospital. "Mickey Milkovich?" the formal voice on the other side inquires "This is Dr. Jacobson, your husband was admitted to the hospital today after passing out at work, it appears his conditions have worsened and you may want to come in and say your goodbyes."

"Conditions?" Mickey asks, voice sticking in his throat "What the fuck do you mean by conditions?"

"Oh boy," he hears the doctor mutter "About a month ago your husband was diagnosed with cancer."

"And he... He knew this?" Mickey asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

\------

It takes Mickey all of two minutes to hang up the phone and get into his car, his mind racing, thinking over the past few weeks. 'Ian didn't seem sick! And why wouldn't he tell me?'

And that's when it clicks. The reason the colors had been fading. Ian had been dying.

Even worse, Ian probably knew that that was why Mickey's colors were fading, and just didn't want to worry Mickey. Ian knew he was dying, yet he went through it alone.

Mickey slams his balled up fists against the steering wheel as he gets stopped by traffic. He swears and practically wears a hole through his bottom lip with how insistently he's rubbing it.

But finally traffic breaks and he's able to keep driving, except he does curse the bright yellow sun for getting in his eyes.

Although he quickly begs for that bright yellow sun in his eyes when right as he's turning into the hospital parking lot, the sun turns gray.


End file.
